


Nothing to fear

by valerierosemberg



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Chick-Flick Moments, Claire Ships It, Cute, Dean is a Sweetheart, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Gen, Halloween, Jody ships it, M/M, Mary Ships It, Nothing Hurts, POV Castiel, POV Dean Winchester, POV First Person, Romantic Dean, Sam Ships It, everyone ships it, hunted house, i didn't know i shipped Sam and Eileen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-22 07:58:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8278559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valerierosemberg/pseuds/valerierosemberg
Summary: Should've known it was a trap since the words "Supernatural", "hunted house" and "great idea" got together on a phrase...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I came back from Hades to squeel at season 12 n.n
> 
> Here's my apology to mostly myself for not posting, but I've been adulting and jobing, I have a ton load written on my notebook already but I can't post it yet.
> 
> I might post a second chapter for this if you want, I write one-shots on my laptop, so it's easier.

Fan-fucking-tastic.

1\. Ever thinking Claire driving Baby was a plausible thought.

2\. Letting Sam buy movie night snacks -or any food, he always forgets the goddamned pie.

3\. Giving my baby brother cheese when I'm about to spend 6 hours or more stucked with him on the road.

4\. Allowing Crowley seeing me sing on a karaoke bar...

And five...letting the cheesy assholes I have for a family drag me to a "Supernatural" themed hunted park.

Yeah, those are the five worst ideas I've ever had -though I'm pretty sure starting the apocalypse a few times should rank higher on those lines.

It's not like it's actually scary, hell no, I've seen scarier crap having dinner at Jody's; no, what has my breathing hitching with these sorry attempts of jumpscares is the grip on my shoulder that tightens along with them.

Should've seen this coming, the moment the words "it'll be fun!" came out of Claire's mouth as she shared an evil grin with Sammy, but it was until we arrived and the huge letters on the maze styled mansion ordered no more than two people per team and I saw the way they quickly arranged the couples; Claire and Alex, Sam and Eileen -figures-, Jody and Mom...which left Cas and me together...those assholes.

I try my best to laugh it off.

-Hey, easy there buddy; that wendigo was faker than a porn star's boobs.

My friend looks blankly at me and I shake my head, taking his hand and giving it a little squeeze -yeah, awesome decision making, Dean.

-What has you so on edge?

He shakes his head and gives me his puppy dog eyes and damn, he shouldn't be allowed to do that...ever.

He doesn't respond, so I have to repeat my previous action and add a small nudge -dammit Dean!

-I'm not scared of them, I'm just...I'm not used to people jumping at me without having to deffend myself; I have to hold back from harming them.

Right then, I feel the quick beat of his heart through his hand and as another bad actor screetches near us -was that supposed to be a vampire? They only missed the glitter there- and his eyes glow with grace, forcing them close to calm himself down.

-It's okay, Cas. Just breathe deeply and look at me if you have any trouble; I can even tell you a cuple of bad jokes to distract you.

He smiles and my face mimicks his expression automatically, my mind forgetting our surroundings until a high pitched howl snaps both of us out of it.

As we walk, I feel a cold numbness on my hand and I notice both of his are inside the pockets of his jeans, a small space now between us.

I take a moment to look at him in his relatively new outfit, his dark blue jeans, the anckle lenght boots and the black shirt that makes his messy hair stand out. The whole view making me sigh.

Why didn't Mom come with me?

Breathing deeply, I reach for his hand once more and he looks at me with fear tinting his eyes.

-I don't want to hurt you.

It's like some kind of instinct, it's until it's done that I realize this probably goes higher on my list than any other crap I've ever thought I could pull without facing any consequences, but I grab his hand, pulling him close to me, my breath ghosting over his ear as I say the single most stupid and truest thing I've said in a long time.

-You'd never do that. I trust you with my life, always will.

He turns his head so fast that I can't process just how close we are until I hear a snicker coming from in front of us.

The tiny woman -probably no more than twenty- stands there with a smile a werewolf usually doesn't have, her eyes glowing with something.

-You're cute.

With those words, my ears heat up and I clear my throat, trying not to shake as I keep walking with Cas's hand still inside mine.

After a few minutes and more bad costumes, we arrive to a dark room with no people and I take a deep breath, how long is it going to take to get the hell out?

Cas runs into me, and just then I notice I've been dragging him through the maze and he has not once said anything since we last stopped.

I turn to him even though I can't see his face, squeezing his hand a bit to get his attention.

-You okay buddy?

My voice sounds nervous, crap.

His left hand touches my arm and I jump a little, he keeps going up until he can rest a hand on my cheek, and my breath stills.

There's warmth coming from his hand, not the normal kind of body heat, something more...comforting.

-Thank you.

He says it quietly, and I feel the warmth from his nose so close...

Don't do it Dean.

I go closer.

Damnit Winchester, don't!

Tilting my head a little.

Things that you'll regret, that's the list this is going to be written...in all capitals.

I close the little space.

Well then screw you too.

And I place my lips...on his chin.

A burst of laughter comes at me, so freaking ridiculous.

-Dean? Are you okay? Did you just...

I'm not sure if it's panic, or happiness, or just the "what the hell" thought that surges from within myself.

I just take his face -making sure everything well lined up- and crash my lips into what I'm sure are his.

It's so fast, the way he just practically launches into me, hugging me tight.

It's not passionate, it's not too rushed.

So long it was since I've wanted to feel this, just his lips crashing with mine, the softness and the obvious smile on them, his arms holding me close, all of it sending such an electrical and warm feeling through my whole body, filling every crack I never even knew was there, all the emptiness leaving me.

When we separate, I laugh softly and I'm sure he's smiling...

Until we notice a small ray of light flashing beside us.

We walk to it and finally exit the place, almost crashing into our family.

Claire and Sam get on our faces with two shit-eating grins, their eyes looking up and down; that's when I realise I'm holding Cas's hand and try to let go of it, but my companion grips it stronger.

Then Sam speaks, completely serious as he does it.

-About fucking time!

A remprimand hush comes from both Jody and Mom and when I look their way, they're smiling widely, the blonde nodding slightly.

Then, a punch on my shouder startles me.

-I'm keeping an eye on you, Winchester.

Claire makes herself clear with those words, and even if I could normally beat her easily, I'm sure she could find a way to kill me if the situation demanded it.

Now, Claire goes back to Alex, who just seems to be overall amused with the situation and Sam is gleefully pressing kisses on Eileen's cheek with radiating happiness.

Then I look at the one person I haven't turned to this whole time.

He's smiling at them, turning to me and immediatly frowning with something I can assume is concern.

-Is this okay?

I know what he means, but I can't help to answer the same question I'm making myself at the same time.

With a shrug, I let go of his hand and cover his shoulders with my arm, getting closer to his face.

-It's perfect.

I kiss his cheek and turn to the rest of the group, starring at us like some "fangirls" or whatever.

-Someone owes us some pumpking pie after forcing us to come to this.

And like that, we head over to the only thing this "Supernatural" themed thing has...a stand filled with warm pies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun Fact: I get axiety attacks on hunted houses because I feel the urge to punch the actors and I know I can't.
> 
> Hope you liked it and if you want, feel free to leave a comment.
> 
> If you want to see what I do instead of posting, here's my instagram where I'll be daily because I'm trying to do a 31 days of Halloween with me doing casual cosplay every day for all october: @snowrosemberg


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A year later...

Everything is dark.

I try to remove the cloth covering my eyes, but a quick hand stops me.

This is pointless.

I take a deep breath before talking to the person pushing me forward.

-I don't understand why you blinded me for this.

An annoyed hushing sound responds me.

-I know exactly where we are.

The same answer is given.

I get exhasperated, stopping completely before turning to the man beside me.

-The power plant above the bunker.

He angrily removes the fabric on my face and looks at me before turning away into the darkness almost surrounding us.

-Damnit, Cas! It was supposed to be a surprise.

I look forward and suddenly, a proyectile is sent our way, hitting my arm with no pain whatsoever; when I pick it up, I notice it's made of foam.

The whole room lights up with a dim orange light and a white one shines every few seconds, resembling a lighting.

I look around in confussion, finding Dean with a pair of hand guns that appear to be plastic and have orange tinted tips.

I give him a confussed look, but I pick the gun offered to me.

-It's a game, try to hit as many of us as you can.

Us?

Before I ask, he looks forward and speaks up.

-And by the way, that didn't count, he was distracted and unarmed.

Then he turns and gives me a warm smile.

A loud groan is heard and Claire's head rises from behind a tall structure a floor away, she has black makeup on, Jody appears behind her, wearing fake fangs and trying to shoot her on the back with a red tinted fake gun, but before she does, the small girl turns around and points her way before running to a part of the building that I can't see.

-You said it was annoying not being able to do anything...

I turn to the voice and smile back at him.

-I thought you always say you don't like..."sappy moments".

He gets closer, letting out a small laugh and looking at me with both eyebrows up.

-First of: It's chick flicks.

I roll my eyes, something I've found myself doing on a fond manner for about a year now.

He gets closer, a small smirk returning to his lips as he locks eyes with me and shakes his head.

-And second: Sometimes I really like those.

He whispers his words loudly before closing the space between us and giving me a sweet kiss, one thet's iterrupted by a dart hitting him on his side.

-Hey! What did I say about...

When he turns, he sees the gun at my hand pointing at his stomach and tries to put a serious face.

-Oh you're so dead, angel.

He chases after me, but I run a few steps before flying to the highest place still on ear range from him.

-Want to see you try, human.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not the longest, but still fluffy and cute, I think...
> 
> Tomorrow is 31st! I actually have literally no plans because I already had my party on Friday...but my Holiday extends through November 1st and 2nd, good thing to be mexican.
> 
> Anyway, tell me if you have plans or if you will or have dressed up as something. I was Wonder Woman -if you want to see a pic for it, I posted like two on my instagram @snowrosemberg .  
> Feel free to leave it on the comments, have a lovely day!


End file.
